One Piece: Une mythe
by Unum Iris
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une fratrie des plus étrange venais donc lire leurs histoire.
1. description

On dit toujours qu'une mythe, c'est des légendes qui ne se réalise jamais. Mais personne aurait cru un jour apercevoir au fin fond de grand Line, un peuple humains des plus étrange.

En effet, ces humains étaient capables de se régénérer, mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils possédaient tous sans exception des parties d'animal. Ils pouvaient les cacher ou bien de les montrer. Comment réussissaient-ils à cacher ? Un mystère non résolu.

Nous suivrons l'histoire d'une jeune fille et de ces frères et sœurs.


	2. prologue

_Une famille courrait rapidement à travers l'île où ils étaient._  
 _Ils avaient ce regard, remplit de peur, de haine, terrifier, mais surtout de l'espoir._  
 _Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plage, ils trouvèrent très rapidement un navire vide, sans de trace de vie humaine._  
 _Le père fit larguer le navire et ils partirent laissant les agents du gouvernement mondial derrière eux avec le dragon céleste._

 _Qui sont-ils ? Une famille avec des origines mystérieuses, une famille puissante, dont le père et la mère étaient connus dans le monde entier, une famille entière qui était autrefois des esclaves d'un monstre. Ils sont composés de neuf enfants, des triplets et eux, père et mère détruite par la souffrance._  
 _Mais ils pourront maintenant recommencer à vivre avec la joie et la liberté._

 _Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur une île dont les parents connaissaient trop bien. Le début de leur passé avant de tomber en enfers._  
 _Ils étaient arrivés la nuit sur cette île. Les aînés portèrent les plus jeunes qui dormaient. Tout ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison qui se trouva cacher dans la forêt._

 _Des années passèrent, la famille vivait dans la bonne humeur. Aucun villageois les avait trahis. Les enfants avaient grandi. Les aînés, on maintenant 14 ans, les trois suivant 12 ans et les trois dernier 9 ans. Leurs parents les entraînèrent jour et nuit, pour qu'ils puissent un jour se défendre et se protéger entre eux._

 _Mais un beau jour, un villageois les trahit, et cela, personnes ne le savaient._  
 _À l'aube d'un matin, le père et la mère quittèrent la maison, les doigts entrelacés, partant vers la ville faire des achats._  
 _Ils faisaient leurs achats dans la bonne humeur, en se chamaillant, en s'aimant..._

 _Jusqu'à que la marine arrive les séparant. Mettant des menottes sur eux. Ils les traînèrent au sol jusqu'à la grande place ou se trouvaient leur ancien maître. Ils regardèrent le sol. La sentence sera leur mort. Leurs enfants, ne seront au courant de rien, ils devront vivre seul dans la tristesse._

 _Le dragon céleste sortit son arme. Il regarda avec haine et hautain ces jouets. Il mit en joue son arme et tira sur les deux parents, vidant toutes les balles sur les cadavres._  
 _La marine et le dragon céleste partirent. Le traître n'avait pu que trahis les parents, tout simplement, il mourra après avoir dit où se trouvais le couple. Personne, c'est qui la tuer. Personne, c'est pourquoi ils les ont trahis ?_

 _Le maire du village, pris de pitié déposa les cadavres près de la forêt où se trouvais trois enfants. Les trois aînés voyant le maire avec des villageois qui portaient leurs parents mort, ils effondrèrent en larmes. La jeune fille pleurait, criait, hurlait, son frère, retenant, ces larmes, pris dans ces bras murmurant des mots doux, pour calmer sa sœur. Tandis que l'autre regarda les cadavres, ce mordant, la lèvre. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour subir un tel destin ?_

 _Le lendemain matin, tous les enfants étaient présent devant les tombes de leurs parents. Ils étaient enterrés dans un champ de fleurs où se trouva un cerisier. Les enfants restèrent leurs journées près des tombes, en larmes._  
 _Les villageois les aidaient à surmonter cette douleur, les nourrissaient, les apprenaient leurs savoirs à ces enfants innocents._

 _Des années après, les aînés ont 17 ans, les trois suivants ont maintenant 15 ans et les derniers 12 ans._

 _Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient plus rester sur cette île. Un navire était prêt pour eux. Les enfants avaient appris la navigation, la médecine et d'autre savoir pouvant être utiles dans leurs vies._  
 _Ils dirent au revoir au villageois et prirent la mer, allant sur une autre île bien plus sécurisée que celle d'avant. Une île neutre, don ni marin et ni pirate faisaient la loi. Personne pourra embêter les trois jeunes de cette fratrie. Ils pourront grandir en toutes libertés. Les aînés avaient choisi de prendre la mer. Les cadets étaient contre, la peur étaient présent. L'aîné des cadets décida de plein grès suivre ces aînés. Avec beaucoup de mal, tout les quatre prirent partis de la piraterie à partir d'est blue._  
 _Ils étaient nés dans le fin fond de Grande Line et ils veulent connaître la sensation du début._

Aujourd'hui, Cher Lecteur,

Vous allez partager les rires, les pleures, les joies, de ces enfants qui souffrent toujours.


	3. Chapitre 1

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient dans Est Blue. Ils avaient recruté des gens de confiance et fidèle.  
Aurais-je oublié de vous les présenter ?  
L'aînée, une jeune femme dont la chevelure est noire telle le plumage d'un corbeau cascadant son dos jusqu'à ces hanches. Ne dépassant pas les 1 m 70. Avais les yeux d'un bleu clair. Elle s'appelle Fush D. Lina, l'ainée des triplets. Âgée tout juste de 17 ans. Le suivant est son frère, Fush D. Alberto. Un homme musclé dans les environs 1m90. Des cheveux noirs comme sa Sœur, les yeux cependant noir. Un tatouage, qui a la forme d'un dragon chinois était sur sa nuque.  
Ensuite, Fush D. Reiji. Cheveux noirs, des yeux dorés. Il est aussi musclé et grand que son aîné. Et le dernier qui les a suivis, Fush D. Klein. Il est musclé pas autant que ces aînés, mais avait de la force dans ces bras. Cheveux noirs, yeux dorés. Un tatouage de dragon est sur son bras gauche.  
Passons donc les présentations. Pendant leurs voyages pour Est Blue. Les frères voulaient savoir qui sera le capitaine de ce navire, leur sœur n'avait pas participer à cette dispute, beaucoup trop flemmarde. Les frères avaient nommé leur tendre et adorable sœur capitaine. Après tout, elle était le plus âgé et la plus forte.  
Maintenant revenons au présent. L'équipage arrivait enfin à Loguetown. L'endroit où le seigneur des pirates est née et mort. Les frères et leur sœur voulaient absolument voir l'endroit où il fut exécuté. Le problème est qu'ils avaient tous une prime plus au moins grande après avoir botté le cul d'un colonel. L'équipage avait peur, car le colonel qui se trouve sur cette île est cinglé.  
La fratrie s'en fichait royalement.  
Arrivés sur l'île, ils furent les premiers à mettre les pieds sur l'île et courir voir le lieu. L'équipage souffla désespérément. Alors pendant que la fratrie est occuper, ils ont décider de faire le plein.  
Lina et ces frères arrivèrent devant l'échafaudage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et prièrent calmement. Ils ne connaissaient pas Roger, mais les histoires dit par leur père était une façon de le connaître.  
Ils ouvrirent leurs yeux tous en même temps. Ils espéraient avoir la bénédiction du seigneur des pirates pour survivre dans ce monde de fou.  
Ils arrivèrent au navire et voyaient l'équipage occuper à préparer le navire. Klein partit les aider suivie de près par son aîné Reiji.  
Lina et Alberto, se regardèrent, souriaient et tout les deux partis dévaler un restaurant.  
Le colonel fut mis en courant que l'équipage de Lina était sur l'île. Il sortit de son bureau et chercha les pirates.  
Le navire pirate fut près au même moment quand les deux aînés arrivèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Alberto monta sur le pont, quand Lina voulait monter, son fluide l'alerta de la présence du colonel. Elle se retourna doucement et fit un sourire fourbe.

-Colonel~ que puis-je pour vous avant que je parte ?

Le colonel Smoker serra ces cigares, son visage montra la colère.

-Que tu te laisses t'arrêter tranquillement Fush D. Lina.

Lina ria et repris son sérieux.

-Jamais colonel. Sur ce bye bye!

Son navire avait déjà pris les voiles pendant que leur capitaine était occupé à parler avec le colonel. Lina prit un élan et sauta en direction de son navire qui était assez loin du quai. Le colonel voulant la coincé dans sa fumée fut un échec, car Alberto rattrapa sa Sœur facilement et la tira contre son torse, le regard noir destinée vers le colonel et ces marins.  
Smoker ragea quand il remarqua un autre équipage pirate qui faisait profil bas. Il partit se défouler sur eux.

Lina alla se poser sur la rambarde près de la proue de son navire. Un immense sourire sur ces lèvres. Elle pouvait maintenant commencer son voyage, un voyage où elle sera libre de ces choix.

Le navire pirate se dirigea vers l'entrer de Grande Line à petit pas. Vers les coups de l'après-midi, le navire se trouva déjà à l'entrée. Tout l'équipage travailla laissant place à Reiji. Le navigateur de ce petit équipage. Il coordonna tout l'équipage et réussirent à rentrer dans le courant qui grimpa Red Line. L'équipage dansait pour la réussite. Lina se posa sur la proue faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le vent frôler son visage et faire danser ça chevelure en arrière. Elle les rouvrit quand ils arrivèrent au sommet et elle fut prise d'un rire quand le navire descendait vers l'océan le plus grand du monde : Grande Line.  
L'équipage éclata de rire de descendre à un tel rythme de la montagne puis se calma, seul le rire de leur capitaine faisait entendre dans ce calme absolu.  
Le n'arriva à la fin de la descente, Lina arrêta de rire et sautilla tels un enfant et voulais redescendre de la montagne. L'équipage riait du comportement de leur capitaine. Les frères regardèrent le phare puis l'homme présent à coter. Lina se reprit et se mit à coter de son frère prenant sa main doucement.

-kon'nitchiwa (Traduction: bonjour)! C'est une belle journée pour se balader en plein Grande Line n'est ce pas monsieur !

Lina resta droite et souriait après avoir parlé. L'homme âgé était perplexe. Un groupe de pirate qui regorgeait de bonne humeur et de joie. Grand Line va devenir un terrain pour fou.

-En effet jeune gens... Puis-je connaître vos noms pour suivre vos belles aventures ?

Les frères souriaient, suivis de leur sœur.  
Ils prirent la parole des plus âgée au plus jeune.

-Fush D. Lina.

-Fush D. Alberto

-Fush D. Reiji

-Fush D. Klein.

Le jeune homme ouvrit en grand sa bouche surpris. Quatre D. Des personnes capables de tout changer, passant de la guerre à la gloire. Rien de bon pour Grande Line. L'océan ne serait plus jamais calme avec leurs présences. Il ne pue hocher la tête.

-J... Je m'appelle Crocus...

Il allait continuer de parler quand on entend les hurlements d'une baleine.  
L'équipage semblait surpris et regarda les horizons, quand la baleine apparut juste à coter d'eux à hurler à mort.  
Crocus soupira et alla s'occuper de la baleine qui souffrait de la manque de ces amis.  
Lina regarda la pauvre bête avec tristesse.  
Quand Crocus revient de sa baignade, il regarda l'équipage. Lina prit la parole doucement.

-Elle a quoi la baleine, monsieur Crocus-san ?

-Et bien, un équipage la laisser ici ne pouvant pas l'amener à travers grand Line. Cependant, l'équipage est décédé et il ne veut pas comprendre.

L'équipage mire leurs mains sur leurs cœurs en regardant la baleine s'étant calmée. Lina regarda la baleine et fit un sourire remplit de tristesse. Elle s'assit correctement sur la rambarde et hocha la tête. Le navire reprit son chemin après que Reiji ait réglé le log pose.

-On va partir. Merci pour l'information ! Si on trouve un cadavre, on vous l'envoie pour monsieur baleine.

Crocus sourit, et hocha simplement la tête et alla récupérer son journal où il tomba sur les primes de ces jeunes D. Ils avaient commencer assez gros. 

**-Quelque part dans grand Line, Marinford, quartier général de la marine, bureau de Garp où se trouve l'amiral en chef Sengoku et garp. -**

\- Quatre D ! Des frères et Sœur ! Grande Line vas devenir une foire ! Et surtout leurs noms de famille... TU M'ÉCOUTES GARP !

Le concerné se réveilla en sursaut et proposa tel un idiot des biscuits à son ami. Le concerné cria encore plus fort de rage.

-GARP TU VAS M'OCCUPER DE CES D ET LE PLUS VITE ! ILS SONT DANGEREUX !

Il mit les quatre primes devant lui, tous des primes de 90 000 000 de berrys. Garp regarda les primes et jura sur leur nom de famille. Grande Line vas être rempli d'une descendance très dangereuse. Le vieux homme sauta de son fauteuil et alla rejoindre son navire. Il sentait déjà l'envie de Barbe Blanche de recruter ces minus et il n'allait pas le laisser faire.

 **-Quelque part dans le nouveau monde, Moby Dick, navire de l'empereur, se trouve Akagami no Shanks et Shirohige.-**

Un homme habillé tels un cuistot dont ces cheveux ressemblaient à une banane courra vers son père qui parlait avec l'autre empereur.

-Oyaji ! Oyaji ! C'est la fin de Grande Line ! On va tous mourir !

Il montra ouvertement les quartes primes à son père et a Shanks. Tous les deux recrachèrent leurs boissons. Barbe blanche fut le premier à rire suivit de Shanks.

-Gurarara ! Mon fils, aujourd'hui, on fait la fête ! Des D qui vont changer Grande Line dans une véritable foire.

-Hahaha suis du même avis que toi ! Qui aurait cru que ce vieux fou avait des enfants !

Ils rirent de plus belles. Le cuisiner ne put que hocher la tête et partit en cuisine pour préparer la nourriture pour la fête.

 **-Quelque part sur une île du nouveau monde, le reste de la fratrie.-**

-Grande sœur ! Grande sœur ! Regard ! Ils ont des primes !

Une jeune fille blonde, avait couru jusqu'à son aînée qui aidait son petit frère en cuisine. Ils avaient lâché les ustensiles pour regarder les affiches. La grande sœur sourit et sauta de joie.

-Aujourd'hui, on fait la fête ! Pour les primes de nos grands frères et Sœur !

Les petits sautèrent de joie.

 **-Quelque part dans le début de grand Line.-**

Les frères éternuaient plusieurs fois comme leur sœur. Ils tirèrent toute une tête d'enterrer, ce qui fait rire l'équipage.

Leurs aventures venaient de commencer et ils sont déjà connus dans le monde entier.


	4. chapitre 2

L'équipage naviguait entre les différents île. Ils avaient commencé par une île hivernale, mais suite à une tempête, ils sont tombés à Alabasta.  
Alberto, n'avait yeux que pour l'argent du casino. D'ailleurs, ils avaient pu amasser une somme énorme. Mais ils avaient tous senti la détresse de ce pays. Mais sans informations, ils pouvaient rien faire. D'ailleurs la marine n'arrêtaient pas de les poursuivies. Après ces petites aventures, ils sont enfin arrivés sur l'île où la Loi est faite par les pirates : Jaya.  
Aucun marin mettait leurs pieds ici.  
Les frères souriaient, ils pouvaient faire les boutiques sans se faire embêter par la marine. Leurs habits étaient vieux, mais tenaient bon sur eux. Ils amarrèrent au quai de l'île et les taches furent vite distribuées. Klein et d'autre l'allais aidais pour réapprovisionner en médicament. Reiji trouvé une carte de l'île. Alberto trouvé des informations utile. Et Lina se promener, car elle n'avait aucune tâche à faire, mais surtout, elle avait la flemme d'aider qui que ce soit pour l'instant.  
La jeune fille se balada dans les rues sans se faire remarquer. Elle a réussi à mettre des noms sur certains pirates connue avec une prime ne dépassant pas les 90 millions de berrys.  
Après plusieurs minutes de balade part ici et part là. Elle rentra dans une auberge où elle avait senti l'odeur de son frère. Elle alla s'asseoir près de son frère qui jouait au poker avec d'autres pirates. Son regard a elle nageais dans la pièce jusqu'à que son regard tombe sur une coiffure en forme de banane. Elle retenait son rire. Un coup de vent passa à côté d'elle. Son frère venait de traverser un mur, mais surtout avait pris le jeune homme à la coupe de banane en plein vol planer.  
Son regard devient noir et prit le pirate par le col qui avait fait voler son frère. Elle le souleva du sol avec sa main.

-Tu as osé toucher mon frère...

Le pirate essaya de se débattre. Lina le balança à travers un autre mur, sa colère était à son paroxysme.  
Alberto se redressa en toussant du a la poussière et se dépêcha de prendre sa Sœur dans ces bras pour la calmer. La concerner se calma et enfouie son visage contre le torse de son frère. Klein regarda la scène nonchalant. Il se dirigea vers l'homme qui s'était pris son grand frère et s'accroupit prenant le visage de l'homme entre ces mains.  
Il n'avait pas de blessure grave. Probablement qu'Alberto à protéger cet homme.  
Le cuistot saignait du front, mais pas plus.  
Klein sortit de son sac de quoi s'occuper de la blessure et le soigna avec douceur. Il prit la parole juste après avoir fini.

-Navrée que tu te sois pris mes frères dans son sublime vole planer.

Le cuistot riait et se leva quand des membres de son équipage arrivèrent. Klein partit voir ces aînés calmement et tira leurs oreilles et les sermonna. Ils partirent tête baisser ce faisant petits.  
Un homme, dont ces cheveux ressemblaient à un ananas arriva près de son ami et demanda ce qui s'était passer. Son torse caché grâce à sa chemise.

-Me suis pris un mec qui a fais voler planer et on m'a soigné ! Truc de dingue ! Si tu étais présent Marco, tu aurais pu voir cela !

Le blond frappa à l'arrière du crâne de son ami et partit ensemble rejoindre leur équipage.  
Les frères et Lina, c'étaient diriger vers la forêt. À peine avaient ils mirent leurs pieds dans la forêt, qu'ils laissaient les parties d'animal apparaître sur eux. Lina eue deux oreilles de renard avec la queue, Alberto de même et Klein a des oreilles et queue de loup. Tous les trois couraient dans la forêt. Ils n'avaient plus courut depuis des années tranquillement.  
Mais leurs tranquillités furent coupées par un homme. Lina et Klein avaient réussi à temps pour ne pas se montrer devant cet homme, mais Alberto avait perdu son équilibre, donc il fit une roulade en avant tombant devant l'homme. Il avait tout de même réussi à cacher très rapidement les attributs du renard. Il regarda ailleurs en se redressant, bredouillant un simple « désoler pour le dérangement. ».  
Mais l'homme blond ne semblait pas de cet avis et s'agrippa sur le haut du jeune homme qui avait tourner le dos. Alberto se débattit quand il a entendu les craquements de son haut. La marque d'esclavage se trouvait maintenant à la vue de cet homme.  
Lina grogna et laissa son fruit de démon recouvrir son corps devenant un renard à neuf queues et se posa devant son frère tout en grognant de colère. L'homme dont sa coupe de cheveux ressemble à un ananas dû reculer légèrement et regarda la bête puis l'homme, il soupira.  
Alberto posa ces mains dans la fourrure de sa Sœur. Celle-ci repris forme humaine et balança sa chemise trop grande pour elle sur son frère, cachant la marque. Elle avait un débardeur qui cachait sa propre marque.  
Elle prit le bras de son frère l'aidant à se relever et ils partirent tous les trois vers leurs navires.  
Marco avait descendu du nouveau monde pour voir les nouveaux pirates sous l'ordre de son capitaine, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que des esclaves auraient pris ce chemin. Surtout, qu'on parle de cet homme qui avait pu avoir des enfants. Qu'avait-il passé quand il avait pris la retraite ? Telle est la question sans réponse de Marco.  
Lina accompagnée de ces frères arriva sur leur navire, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cabines découvrant de nouveaux vêtements. Reiji a dû en acheter.  
Lina se changea en mettant un jean noir, des bottines de combat et une chemise rouge qu'elle laissa ouverte laissant voir son haut de bikini de couleur noir.  
Elle sort de sa cabine allant sur le pont attendant les rapports des groupes. Elle fut vite rejointe par ces frères. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas contents de la tenue de leur sœur, mais ils disent rien.  
Chaque groupe fit leurs rapports, Lina hocha la tête de temps en temps montrant qu'elle écoutait.  
La demoiselle soupira et avait faim. Elle proposa à tout son équipage de manger dans un restaurant. Ils sautèrent de joie et ils partirent tous dans un restaurant.  
Barbe Blanche reprit la mer retournant d'où il venait.

L'équipage avait profité de l'île à son maximum. Très peut de personne avait chercher des embrouilles. La prime de Lina avait atteint 160 millions de berrys, Alberto avait atteint 145 millions de berrys tout comme Reiji et Klein avait 120 million de berrys.  
Aujourd'hui, l'équipage reprenait la mer. Ils avaient réussi à recruter sur cette île remplie de fou. L'équipage qui n'était qu'une quinzaine se retrouve à une vingtaine.  
Le navire reprit son chemin vers la prochaine île qui est Water Seven.

Trois jours venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'ils sont quittés Jaya. Lina s'était endormie sur le pont dû à sa narcolepsie, Alberto faisait une sieste dans sa cabine, Reiji vérifiait leur trajet et Klein des expériences dans la cuisine.  
Un navire marin était à l'horizon de leur petit navire. L'équipage ne savait que faire.  
Le navire marin ressemblait à celui d'un chien, celui de Garp. En parlant du loup, celui-ci criait à travers un mégaphone.

-Moshi moshi ! Fush D. Lina ou ces frères ! J'espère que Grande Line ne vous a pas encore tué ! Hého, vous m'entendez !

Il regarda son lieutenant pour être sûr que ça marchais, celui-ci hocha la tête positivement.  
Tous les frères étaient sur le pont de mauvaise humeur. Alberto réveilla sa Sœur avec un seau d'eau froide. Elle se réveilla en criant de stupeur due à l'eau froide. Elle se frotta les yeux et son frère montra le navire marin. Elle se redresse et se posa contre la rambarde et cria.

\- Que veux-tu vice amiral le chien dormeur !

Garp lui répondu.

\- L'amiral en chef veut que tu rejoignes les corsai...

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, que Lina coupa sa parole.

\- Jamais de la vie trou de cul ! Préfère mourir que travailler pour des bâtards !

Lina voyait rouge et ordonna très rapidement de partir quand elle remarqua un boulet de canon dans leurs directions. Reiji sauta et renvoya de toutes ces forces et son fluide d'armement.  
L'équipage semblait à des fourmis à travailler si rapidement.  
Le navire pirate a pu partir plus au moins facilement allant à toute vitesse vers Water Seven. Garp, lui, il mettra plus du temps dû à la lenteur de son navire.

Après quelques heures, l'équipage aperçut Water Seven.  
Les frères avaient un sourire malicieux dont Lina comprenait rien. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Probablement une mauvaise blague de leurs parts.


	5. Chapitre 3

Le navire accosta l'île un peu plus loin que là quai. Tout le monde descendait. Alberto prend la main de sa Sœur et la tira pour aller quelque part dont elle n'avais pas connaissance.

-On va où Alberto ?

-Un cadeau pour la plus belle des sœurettes!

Lina pencha sa tête de coter et se laissa aller.  
Tous les quatre marchaient à travers les stands, s'achetant de la nourriture, tout en s'amusant et se taquinant.  
L'équipage avait carte blanche.  
Lina et ces frères arrivèrent devant le chantier naval, là où les navires se construisent.  
Elle regarda ces frères ne comprenant pas.  
Cependant, Alberto l'entraîna vers l'intérieur passant par-dessus la petite barrière.  
Ils marchèrent vers un homme vêtu d'un costume. L'homme les regarda le sourcil froncé.

-Les civils reste de l'autre coter s'il vous plaît.

Reiji prend la parole en raclant sa gorge.

\- On avait commandé la construction d'un navire à base de bois d'Adam. Nous sommes les frères Fush D. et elle, c'est notre sœur.

L'homme prend la main de Reiji et la serra chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, Suis Iceberg. Directeur du chantier. Suis content de mettre un visage sur les noms. Votre navire est par ici, suivez moi.

Iceberg marcha à travers le chantier allant jusqu'à un navire couvert d'un drap. Ils le suivaient tranquillement. Iris semblait agacer comprenant rien. Ces frères semblaient sourire de la situation.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant le drap qui cache le navire.  
Le directeur tir sur le drap et on pu enfin voir le navire.  
Un immense navire pouvant prendre beaucoup de personne, pas comme le Moby Dick. Probablement une centaine pas plus, ni moins.  
Lina semblait émerveillée par la structure du navire et regarda ces frères qui avaient un immense sourire.

-Cadeau ma Sœur. Nous allons tout de même pas visiter Grande Line avec un rafiot ! Il nous faut un navire digne de ta gloire et notre liberté.

Dit Alberto, sa Sœur sauta sur lui avec des larmes de joie. Un câlin collectif fut fait.  
Reiji paya le directeur. Le navire fut descendu jusqu'à la mer et fut déposé près de l'ancien.  
Lina et ces frères remercièrent encore le directeur et partirent s'amuser en ville pendant qu'ils avaient encore le temps.

Ils profitèrent de l'île jusqu'à leur log pose se charge. Lina avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était assise sur la rambarde regardant l'horizon. Personnes semblaient avoir remarqué le mauvais présage. Reiji régla les dernières choses important et alla se poser près du gouvernail.

Alberto faisait une sieste dans sa cabine, et Klein, il profita pour arranger la baie médicale.

Personnes étaient sur leurs gardes, sauf le capitaine. Elle donna rapidement le signal pour partir, mais une lumière jaune apparut sur le pont au milieu de l'équipage pirate. L'amiral Kizaru était la, il regarda l'équipage stupéfait. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et envoya balader l'un quart des gens présent dans la mer. Lina bougea rapidement et sauta à la gorge de l'amiral prenant sa forme de renard.

Son adversaire esquiva et faisait semblant d'être surpris.

-Ooooh, le kitsune no mi, un fruit mythologie...

Lina grogna pour simple réponse et sauta à l'assaut et d'une façon inattendu, elle balaya l'amiral au sol avec ces queues et se posa sur le torse de son adversaire laissant son fluide d'armement être sur ces pattes. Elle enfonça ces griffes dans sa peau. L'amiral à dû la propulser avec, ces bras et se mit dans les airs. Il saignait du torse dû aux griffes. Il prend un air sérieux et attaqua avec les perles sacrées. Lina se mit en sorte de prendre toute les attaques. Ces blessures se refermèrent en quelques secondes. Elle se mit en position et sauta sur l'amiral mordant sa jambe et l'envoya balader sur son navire. Elle reprit vite sa forme humaine et ordonna de partir rapidement. Ce qui était tomber dans l'eau fut repêcher, et l'équipage écouta sans se broncher. Le vent était dans leur faveur et ils réussirent à s'enfuir évitant les boulets de canon.

Iris s'allongea sur le pont reprenant enfin son souffle. Des égratignures sur son corps, mais sans plus et s'endormis rapidement prenant une respiration lente.

Alberto regarda sa sœur faisant le mou, il aurait voulu se battre avec l'amiral. Mais il dormait, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'a lui. Il prit sa sœur et l'amena dans sa cabine.

Il la déposa doucement et mis la couverture sur elle. Il remonta sur le pont et étant le second, il avait les commandements.

Le navire s'était éloigné de Water Seven, ils étaient tous soulagés d'avoir survécu face à l'amiral, quelques blesser sans plus.

La mer était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Jusqu'à qu'un brouillard épais apparait. Reiji et Alberto se mirent toute de suite en garde a vous, leurs ouïes bien plus développer qu'un humain normal. Ils écoutèrent tous les bruits, quand soudain, ils entendirent, tous sans exception, les craquements du bois. L'équipage dégaina leurs épées silencieusement. Ce qui était proche des rambardes regarda derrière eux, et un crie aigue sortit de la part d'un matelot. Lina se réveilla en sursaut et fonça sur le pont encore moitié endormie.

Un simple navire, ancien, qui fut abandonné suite a une bataille, rien d'inquiétant. Un groupe monta dessus à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor. Ils revenaient les poches vides.

Le navire continua son voyage dans le brouillard qui devenait de plus en plus épais.

Ils rencontrèrent de temps en temps des navires qui vont probablement tomber en ruines dans les jours qui viennent. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un navire, l'équipage fouillait dedans et prenais le trésor.

Combien d'heure ou de jours était écouler depuis qu'ils sont dedans ? Personne ne le sait.

Jusqu'à qu'il voie enfin la sortit de ce brouillard. À peine quitter le brouillard qu'il put voir le ciel d'une couleur sombre éclairé par des milliers d'étoiles.

Les frères restèrent debout à faire le guet pendant que l'équipage dormait. Lina essayait de résister à sa narcolepsie. Un combat perdu d'avance quand elle s'écroula au milieu du pont en train de dormir. Son frère déposa une couverture sur elle. Le vent fraiche calmais la chaleur au fond de leurs poitrines. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir revoir le reste de la fratrie. Ils pourront montrer à ce qui les déteste qu'ils sont vivant. Qu'ils sont prêts à tuer pour protéger leurs familles. Pas seulement la fratrie, mais leur équipage qui était devenu une famille avec le temps.

Reiji dirigea le navire vers Sabaody, où ils pourront revêtir leurs navires et aller visiter l'ile des hommes poissons.

C'est dans cette nuit calme que les frères profitèrent pour boire de l'alcool et parler du vieux temps sans parler de leurs démons et ténèbres.


End file.
